Little Raito
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Raito died before Misa could tell him something then she died.....Leaving someone very important behind.[One Shot]


**A small boy** had his arms folded on the kitchen counter, as he sat on the bar stool, watching the news. His full attention was on the report of a recent murder that had left detectives in a daze. Every once in a while, his chestnut brown bangs would fall in front of his blue eyes as he wore a short sleeve white button up over a blue shirt with gray shorts from preschool earlier that day.

"My sister worked at the social services where he was, and apparently his mother had committed suicide after learning of his father's death." The boy's adopted mother said, as she sat at the dinning table with her two friends and a cup of tea in front of them.

"Oh wow" one of her friends said sadly.

"Should you really be talking about that stuff around him?" The other friend asked quietly.

"When ever the news comes on he loves to watch it, and those detective shows." She explained, thinking that she should not stop him from watching what he wants to watch.

"Thats odd, my boys are still into cartoons"

"Maybe his parents were detectives..."

"My sister said that his father was a member of the Intelligence Department, of the Japanese Police Force. He had graduated at the top of his class!"

"So what about his mother?"

"She was a famous model, and had stared in a movie and had her own album."

At this point the boy's mother had his attention, since the news was going on and on about some soldiers who were killed in battle.

"Who?" Her friend asked, interested in the boy's birth mother.

"I don't know, I was more into books then movies."

Her other snapped her finger "I think I know, shes on the top of my tongue" she said, knowing it but not remembering the name from over five years ago.

"Raito, come here" his mother asked for him before he got down from the bar stool and walked over to his mother and her friends.

He looked at them, confused as to why them wanted him, just to figure out who his mother was.

"Misa Misa!" One of the two friends shouted out.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing hon, you can go back to your show" she said, waving off the boy before he sat back up at the counter, trying to tune them out as they talked.

"Don't you remember? Misa Amane was like the biggest name in like everything after her movie!"

"She was dating that Raito guy, who would whenever he was with her was like whatever." "No surprised they didn't last" "seriously, but she was completely into the guy." The two went on, gossiping, the boy's adopted mother just sighed at the two.

She looked at the boy, wondering if he was any bit like his parents, if he'd ever be a model or a singer like his mother or if he'd be a detective like his father or if he'd follow in his adopted father's foot steps and became a doctor.

He was smart, able to figure stuff out on his own, he didn't need help with anything, and would most likely be able to graduate early.

**_Later that night..._**

"Raito Yagami, straight a student...got a prefect score on the college entrance exams" the boy's adopted mother paused as she scrolled down the page she found on the adult Raito, the guy she believed to be the boy's real father.

"Wow, he was an ace tennis player, Raito probably inherited quite a few thing from his father." She said, pausing again as she read. She looked at the picture of the young man, the caption of the picture stated "4.0 for 6 years straight, top student." The young man in the picture appeared rather bored with a light smile, but he looked cute compared to most geniuses students who looked like nerds.

She got up, stretching her arms as she walked into the boy's room, "well, with your genes you'll probably grow up to be a pretty good kid." His mother said, glad that his birth parents were good people, instead of being losers for giving him up. She understood Misa's reasons for killing herself, but she appeared to be a good person, so why would she kill herself and leave her son alone?

"Must've been so hard on her" she said quietly, her husband looked at her before slowly pulling her into a hug. "What?"

"Well, I figured out who Raito's folks were" she paused, looking up at him. "And his father died only a few months after his birth. I was just thinking that it must've been hard to take care of a baby while dealing with the loss of the boy's father."

"Suicide is kind of a cheap way of getting out of it, don't ya think?" He asked calmly.

"Her parents had been killed and she didn't have any family. Then his family was busy with his funeral and, it just seems like a lot for a woman to take care of by herself." She explained, feeling sad for the five year old who laid fast asleep in his bed as they watched him.

He softly nuzzled her neck as he quietly said "hes got a great home now, hes in preschool, he'll be a kid any parent would dream of. He'll be someone, us and his birth parents would be proud of."

They closed his bedroom door and walked away into their room.

"Kira..sama..." the little Raito said in his sleep.


End file.
